makeitpopfandomcom-20200213-history
We Got It
is one of the songs on the series, Make It Pop.It was featured in the summer special Summer Splash. Performer(s) * Megan Lee as Sun Hi Song * Louriza Tronco as Jodi Mappa * Erika Tham as Corki Chang Lyrics Sun Hi You are nothing like me And I'm not much like you That's how it should be So don't try to change me Corki We dance to our own drum We sing our own song We will be right here We will be right here, oh Jodi We never say never And we'll stick together Four makes it better We'll be the trailblazers All They will hear our hearts beat, boom boom, ye-ah Cause it's two, three, four against the world, oh ye-ah We'll live loud as thunder, boom boom, ye-ah If it's never been done we'll do it first, oh ye-ah Jodi We got it, do it, gonna do it, do it how we do (ye-ah) Sun Hi We stand out in the crowd And it's going down right now And when they ask why We say "it's our life", oh Jodi We're gonna make it alright Put up a fight, do it right Look on the bright side We're on the same side Corki We'll never say never And we'll stick together We'll lift each other up Like elevators All They will hear our hearts beat, boom boom, ye-ah Cause it's two, three, four against the world, oh ye-ah We'll live loud as thunder, boom boom, ye-ah If it's never been done we'll do it first, oh ye-ah They will hear our hearts beat, boom boom, ye-ah Cause it's two, three, four against the world, oh ye-ah We'll live loud as thunder, boom boom, ye-ah If it's never been done we'll do it first, oh ye-ah Jodi We got it, do it, gonna do it, do it how we do (ohhhhh) We got it, do it, gonna do it, do it how we do We got it got it got it got it gonna do it gonna do it Do it how we do (ye-ah) We got it got it got it got it gonna do it gonna do it Do it how we do (ye-ah) Sun Hi Ohhh-whoa, ye-ah, ohhh All They will hear our hearts beat, boom boom, ye-ah Cause it's two, three, four against the world, oh ye-ah We'll live loud as thunder, boom boom, ye-ah If it's never been done we'll do it first, oh ye-ah They will hear our hearts beat, boom boom, ye-ah Cause it's two, three, four against the world, oh ye-ah We'll live loud as thunder, boom boom, ye-ah If it's never been done we'll do it first, oh ye-ah Jodi We got it, do it, gonna do it, do it how we do (ye-ah!) Trivia * We Got It seems to be a collective favorite for both the cast and the fans * It is also a song that reflects upon the band. Gallery Category:Special Songs Category:Summer Special Category:2016 Category:Songs Category:Songs Premiered in 2016 Category:Performed by Sun Hi Category:Performed by Jodi Category:Performed by Corki Category:Performed by Megan Lee Category:Performed by Louriza Tronco Category:Performed by Erika Tham Category:Performed by XO-IQ Category:XO-IQ